A Shot in the Dark
by The Consulting Psychic
Summary: Nearing the one year anniversary of Shawn 'asking Gus out', nobody can find the psychic detective. Why is that?


The Santa Barbara Police Department's doors had just been unlocked when they burst open, and in walked Gus, eyes narrowed with concern.

"Good morning, Gus," McNab said, smiling, and looking up from his coffee.

"Buzz, where's Lassiter?" Gus asked, not smiling back or replying to the 'good morning'.

"Oh, he's… over at his desk. Are you alright?"

Gus was already walking away and swiftly over to the desk of the head detective of the SBPD. Lassiter was already on the phone, and looked very busy, so Gus didn't interrupt him. Instead, he stood and paced in front of his desk.

"Hey, Gus. What's wrong, you look upset?"

"Juliet," Gus said, turning towards the blonde detective that had spoken to him. "I need to file a missing persons report."

"Oh? For who? And… where's Shawn?"

"That's just the thing, that's who the missing persons report is for. He started acting weird last night, and he said that he was going for a walk. He left, and I was waiting for him at the diner around the corner, but he never did show," Gus explained.

"Mayor, I'm going to have to call you back, I just got great news…" Lassiter said before hanging up the phone and looking up at Gus. "Mr. Guster, do you mean to tell me that Spencer has gone missing. And… why is this a big deal to me? I can work in peace now."

"Carlton!" Juliet scolded, staring at him. "Shawn might annoy you, but he's still a citizen, and therefore, he's under your protection. But… I'm sorry, Gus, you know the missing persons rule. It has to be at least—"

"Forty eight hours, yes, I know… but… I just wanted to let you know. Before I go looking for him," Gus said with a shrug.

"Well, do you have any idea where he might be?" Jules asked, leaning against the pillar in front of Lassiter's desk.

"Don't bother. Shawn's like a dog, he knows where he gets his food. He'll be back and as annoying as ever in no time," Lassiter said, rolling his eyes. "Now I'd appreciate it if you'd step away from my desk, I have an important matter to discuss with the mayor."

Jules rolled her eyes, and motioned for Gus to follow her. They sat at her desk.

"My work load is rather light today, so I think I can afford to help you on this one," she said, putting her elbows on the desk and leaning forward. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Well… I called Henry's house, and he said that Shawn hadn't talked to him since the day before yesterday. I asked him if he thought there was anything weird about the way Shawn was acting, and he said 'When is that kid not acting weird?' But then he got a little serious, and told me not to worry, that Shawn could take care of his own problems."

"Then what?"

"He hung up. He cleared his throat, and hung up on me. I tried to call him back, but of course he didn't answer," Gus sighed. "And I'm supposed to be at work right now, but I can't work when I know Shawn isn't… safe." His facial features softened a bit, and he sighed.

"Gus… uh…" Jules leaned closer, and lowered her voice. "Do you have… feelings… for Shawn?"

"Well, yeah, he's been my best friend since childhood. Of course I care about him," Gus said, looking up sharply.

"You know what I mean, Gus. Is there anything going on between you and Shawn that we don't know about? Of course… that would be fine if there was—"

"I know it is," Gus said, raising his eyebrows. "There's… we're…" Gus let out an exasperated sigh, and leaned forward more. "We've… been dating since last July."

"What? A whole year, and you didn't tell any of us?" Jules asked, eyes wide and impressed. "Gus, that's so sweet. Who asked who?"

"Well… I asked him, technically. We were in an argument, and Shawn said 'We're fighting like we're dating', and I said 'Well, unfortunately, we're not'… And he kinda stopped in his tracks and asked if that was an offer, and I told him 'Maybe it was'… And he got this goofy smile, and said that he accepted my offer. And… I guess we've been dating since then… Tomorrow's our year anniversary." Gus was looking down at his feet, smiling slightly.

"Oh… my God… that's so sweet!" Jules sighed, smiling. "Shawn isn't really a romantic type without trying too hard, but that was really sweet! Wait… so last night, did you guys get in a fight?"

"No, of course not. We were sitting in the office, and he got really quiet and fidgety. I asked him if he wanted to go home to the apartment… We're living together as well… and he said no, and to meet him for dinner at the diner at seven that night, then he up and left. I went to the diner, but the waitress said that he hadn't been there, and he didn't show. I called Henry this morning before I came here."

"Does… Henry know?"

"Of course not, how do you think he'd react to something like that?"

"Horribly, I suppose," Jules said, shrugging. "I wouldn't really know, you would."

"Jules… can we just keep this between us? Please?" Gus asked, glancing over at Lassiter. "I don't want Shawn made fun of any more. Not over this."  
"Of course, Gus. It'll just me you and me on this one." She smiled. "Now, you should go home, and get some rest. I bet you didn't get any last night, did you?"

"Not a wink. Will you call me if you get anything on him?" Gus asked, standing.

"Of course I will, Gus. Now get some sleep," Jules said, smiling.


End file.
